Encoders may be configured to measure position, velocity or acceleration of a component in a system. Encoders may be widely used in the field of industrial automation, such as robotics, automatic machines, or other machineries. Encoders may also be commonly used in consumer products, such as printers.
For industrial use, encoders may offer sensing and measuring capability that enable closed-loop feedback in motor control systems. Encoders may also be used in Brushless Direct Current (herein after referred to as “BLDC”) motors. A BLDC rotor of the BLDC motor may be made of permanent magnets with a combination of 2, 3, or 4 pole pairs. Commutation of a brushless DC motor may be dependent on the position of the rotor. A feedback device such as an encoder may be essential to be attached to the BLDC motor shaft to indicate the current rotor position to a controller.
While using encoders in these applications provide a clear advantage, some challenges may remain in particular in the alignment of the encoder to the motor or component being measured.